<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the final card drawn. by Drasknes44376</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462226">After the final card drawn.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasknes44376/pseuds/Drasknes44376'>Drasknes44376</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Anna, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Kotori having a mental break down, M/M, Multi, negative cards, new enemy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasknes44376/pseuds/Drasknes44376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of the Barian threat Yuma and his friends gone off to astral world to battle an unknown foe. Said battle last an entire year. Many events happened dear such time. Now after so much fighting they return. Now a month later, many are still left broken, beat, and unable duel anymore. </p><p>To point Yuuma have face this newest threat practically alone, if it weren’t for one gorilla brain Cannon rider. Yet are they enough?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozuki Anna/Tsukumo Yuuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tori POV</p><p>Park</p><p>The sky, was it always purple before night? I remember it being the red.</p><p>A minor question I’ve found myself asking. People around me usually laugh or shrug whenever I do. Claim I am being overly dramatic. Especially when I scream in pain. Nothing feels correct anymore. Everything keeps changing from glance to glance. Road made out of pure gold one second, then iron the next. Heartland towers at times will appear large and colorful. A minute later seem tiny and bleak. Not just through emotion, but actually take a completely different structure.</p><p>It been a whole month since returning from Astral world. I been off world for so long gotten to remember what real. I feel horrible for what I’m about to do. I really do. The love I have for that idiot only grown.</p><p>Same time, what I saw on Astral world will never fade from my mind. The horror of countless world forever being deleted, endless screaming, that merely the tip of the iceberg. Impossible to describe to the true length the nightmare called ‘Negative Cipher’ summon. The cosmic blonde hair strain. Crimson skin which match the of a winged angel. Worst of all his that emitted a pure loathe for all of existence. A vigor indiscriminate rage to whomever bears a beating heart. Those eye beyond soulless, like the embodiment of itself.</p><p>Numerous noble life’s perished in the eternal warfare. The divine event know simple as the ‘Negative war’. Seems selfish to flat out abandon the primary individual who obligated to these battle. Regardless since nothing happened yet. Plus there no way I can take anymore reality bending disasters. It already proves challenging to accept what physical anymore. My hand feels fictional at times. Hard to really comprehend what is and isn’t these days. I only hope he’ll be okay, but he doesn’t needs me anymore.</p><p>I ask myself again as the sunset. This park view of the city was my personal favorite. Was where I first met them. Now that Bronk... yeah this is perfect. The perfect place end things. “Huh.” I pondered nervously again, looking up above. “A green shooting star?” I quickly forget the question.</p><p> </p><p>Yuma POV</p><p>Park</p><p>I recall giving that bastard ‘Negative Cipher’ a good one, two. Greatest battle of my life alright. Not going lie hear that sonofabitch scream bloody murder was epic. Afterward I completely exhausted. Kept laughing like a maniac cause the inter-whatever done. Another chapter in the amazing tales of Yuma. It would be a book that outsell the Bible. Unfortunately Doctor Faker, and bunch other eggheads work over time to conceal the events. Claiming humanity wasn’t ready for such issues.</p><p>Now a month later and I’m just another nobody. Heck there a dozen kid who skate who have no idea what I accomplish. They tease me like a typical joke. Sure they get on my nerves. And I get a incredible annoyed. However after a moment cooler heads provide. Thinking they never know what I did. Or the sacrifice me and my friends made. Hell, they never know how the world almost destroyed over a single draw. </p><p>I pause for a moment holding my chest where the key once laid. Thinking about Astra once. Thinking what he probably say right now. After another long pause I reply to the imagery comment. “Yeah, you’re right.” My right eye drips a little as I remember him fading away into oblivion. </p><p>I continue walking around the park till reaching the edge where Tori stood. Holding the metal bars. </p><p>“HEY TORI!” I called her name out. She neither spoken nor turn. Simple wave the right hand come closer. I called out a again in anger, thinking she playing a joke. “TORI, IT ME YUMA!” She responded the exact same way. “T-“ Almost shouted a third time, only to stop immediately when seeing the shoulders shiver. </p><p>I wandered up slowly. The closer I got the clear thing became. Tori look paralyzed, like she under another person control. Limbs stiff solid, they moved little robotically. Feet stay perfectly center like they glue to the ground. Most critical of all. Aforementioned ground look what from minor rain drops. </p><p>“Yuma...” Finally spoke in a dim voice. One devoid of her typical joy. </p><p>There nothing I can say or do. The action fall deaf to Tori ear regardless what comments are made. I more or less accustomed to this behavior. Cause I’m usually they dick doing this sorta crap. Guess I adopted some of Astra patients. I rest myself to the side, getting as comfort as possible prior hearing what comes next. </p><p>“Yuma... I been thinking about this for a while now. I think... I think we should break up... I’m sorry.”</p><p>“B-But...” Okay, that took me by surprise. I want respond there, alas my studding lips betrayed me. </p><p>“Yuma, I’m moving next week. Before you ask, no, it not just that. I-I been thinking about this for a while now. A really long while.” She said eye continuously glance at the cement ground. Like it unbearable even look at me. </p><p>“What you mean?” I said sadden as the rails turn cold. Shift sight toward the wide city. Apart of me was curious, other part of me was frightened. Still I listen fully aware nothing can alter her opinion. </p><p>“I cannot stand another life or death duel alright. After all the Number War, Barian take over, Don Thousand, and... and Negative Cipher. I’ve started to quiver just by seeing a god damn card card. Afraid at any moment a... I don’t know a massive interdimensional divine alien war suddenly start up again. DO REALIZE HOW INSANE THAT SOUND, BUT IT FUCKING TRUE!”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Be honest, I had these feeling since the very beginning. The numbers, then Barians, Don thousand, and... this recent threat seal the deal. Especially after what happened Bronk, Flip... Oh god. Yet, I knew you had keep fighting the good fight, so I kept my mouth shut. I tried put on a good smile and pretend be jolly. Now that the world isn’t ending and there no immediate threat overwhelming the planet or universe.”</p><p>Yuma notice her palms grip the open wind. Able to at least get a look at her face and see the person Tori trying to mask. Her whole body wobble insufferably. The eye continuously keeps moving from sight to sight. Pouring a thunderstorm downwards. Cheek sobbing wet from salty tears. Mouth breathing more and more intensely. Random hair strain reach across the cheeks. It obviously she a completely wreck inside. Trying hold up a facade stay presentable. </p><p>Reflecting back on the adventures. They both more or less force into the various battles. However unlike him, Tori force be a bystander. How many times had world came near an end? How many friends sacrifice themselves or were corrupt? Lord, the list felt infinite. </p><p>“I know this is going sound selfish. Look... For you dueling fun and exciting-“</p><p>“Please, Tori... I been through hell. I was scared out of mind every time Don thousand drew a single card. I only kept fighting because I had amazing friends.”</p><p>“No. You Always got up, no matter the odd, because your that amazing. From shark, Faker, to whatever monster of the week comes along. Me? I always been the damsel is distress. Which is why...” The emerald girl hand free themselves from the metal bars. Took a small gulp while turning away. Cried once her face was unseeable. “This is goodbye Yuma. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Tori...”</p><p>“I love you Yuma...” Her final words prior fading into the darken night beyond the dim street lights. </p><p>The outline of Tori body blended with the night. Footstep echo onwards growing weaker by the second. I wanted response, I wanted promise that the nightmare was over, but I knew better. I knew she meant every words. </p><p>I remember a phrase my mom told me when I had let my pets go. She told me how it was the ultimate form of love. Old phrase was: ‘If you live something let it go, if fly back to you, it your.’ Kept expecting at moments she is going turn around. Jump in the and call an idiot. Like some random fairy tale adapted Disney movie ending. Where the credit prop up during the happy ending. Took awhile remember this isn’t a childish fairy tale. Cause a fairy has all the friends together in the end. Where everything happy and world hardly ever changes. </p><p>‘If it doesn’t...’ I recall my younger self asking. Raining down a couple tears. I never got a reply. Only felt mom finger tap my the tip of my nose. As if as I already knew the answer. </p><p>“I-I lov- I-I... goodbye Tori.” I mutter to myself as whole world went silent.</p><p> </p><p>? POV</p><p>Elsewhere </p><p>As difficult as it maybe to believe. The primitive technology on this planet have craft the ultimate radar system. They easily pin point an inter dimensional invader in mere second of a normal arrival. No matter how fast or secure. Unless of course there were a back door. One created while said system were working overtime to calculate practically three thousand at once. Impossible for a tiny machine spot so many and keep itself secure.</p><p>Though even then took some time to arrive this pathetic planet. We move slow as earth product molasses stay hidden. Another reason Me and my acquaintances disdain the terra soil. Yet without our leader ‘Negative Cipher’ we must accept such discomforts. </p><p>Still I wouldn’t mind getting a second shot at the trouble maker. Be ready Yuma. Our Negative cards are prepare end you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry for the long over due wait. There been some errands I had to run for people who can’t leave their homes. (Blah, blah, blah, mask, blah, blah, blah, COVID.) You know the same crap as everyone else. Still I hope it well worth the wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV-Anna</p><p>While me and Tori often hanged out a few time. The label of friends never suited us. In fact, we considered ourself rivals to a degree. Nothing too mean spirit, it a harmless competition for one guy heart. Unfortunately the guy was an utter moron half the time. Still, we had good moments. Nothing special, but good moment worth having. I immediate got transferred to her school. Granted we’re all senior meaning it only going be one year. Though we should’ve graduated and been given highest scholarship given fact we saved the world, but hey at least their a world. I haven’t seen her after returning. She basically disappeared into thin air. Not like I bother looking. After the war, she lot a few friend, so naturally I figure she needed to grieve.</p><p>That was till a minute ago. We cross path in a random candy store. I going there get some sour patch kid to counteract my boredom. Wasn’t even one I usually go to, nor one practically famous. A standard candy shop in the mall. I yet learn if it held any relevancy to her. Doubtful I ever have the opportunity. Call it destiny or convince. I wasn’t going let the moment pass. Gone in head first without a second thought. Waving a right, shout loud enough for my greeting be heard. “Hey, Kotori, what’s new? I haven’t seen you since we got back.”</p><p>“...” She paused for a momentary, like caught a ghost on camera. Stare blank face for a good few minutes. Felt creepy say the least, putting shiver down my spine.</p><p>Left arm held a large bag of gummy bears, three packs of peanut M&amp;M, box strawberry pockies, and other hello kitty crap. Right arm reaching toward other items, but unclear which ones. Leaf girl wore a very causal outfit. Double color skirt, long-sleeve open jean coat, striped white and orange shirt, sunglasses, and sneaker for shoes. A camera attach to a strong string hang around like a necklace, with it reach to wrist. There an obvious summer theme about her. No, more of a tourist look.</p><p>Figure the words went to deaf ear, ask once again. this time bit puzzle. It rare sight see her without least one friend accompanied. Something definitely unorthodox about the situation. “Kotori?” Ask, raising my right eye. Tilling heads slightly right.</p><p>“Anna?” Thankfully their a response this time around. Lord know I would’ve lost if there wasn’t. “ What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Getting some tasty snack on. What about you?”</p><p>“I am... huh...” She pause a second time. This time more uncertainty what route to choice. Emerald hair was quick to exchange this time around. Giving a defeated sign before continuing our conversation. I noticed a deeper than tone now. Eyes now shut tightly acting like I’m the plague. “I’m going be moving soon, first thing tomorrow really, and wanted get a few treat for the road. That all.”</p><p>“Y-You’re leaving? Where?”</p><p>“Yep. Pretty far, that why I need some treats.” I never found out where. Later discover she had a couple people make sure nobody would.</p><p>“...” Want ask why, yet my mind too stun get a single syllable out. Though Kotori knew what I thinking base on my shock face.</p><p>“I am tired Anna.” Sign exhaustedly.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“I am moving west to the country side. Nowhere special be exact. I heard Duel Monster isn’t very popular over there. Plenty of internet connect, I should be able finish school online, good a location make new friend, so there no worries. In a few day both my phone number and email will be change so forget about calling. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why?” Finally gather the necessary strength to utter.</p><p>“I so damn tired of just being Yuma girl. Tired of just being the onlooker to every life or death duel. Or kidnapped, be used as a damsel in distress. I can’t stand being a useless video game princess. Graduation a year away and it feel like I have no idea who I am.”</p><p>“I-I could t-teach you to play and actually fight when next-“</p><p>“Heh.” Kotori chuckle like a joke was told. “Anna, let be real here. The villains are always stronger than the last. Their always league better than the last guy who gone up to bat. First process numbers users, then number hunters, then the crest family, all sudden process chaos users appear out left field, and so on. While I can barely tell the difference between various spell types. Equip and field spell mechanics are way too complicated to understand right away. So when the ‘NEXT’ threat happens I’ll be completely outclass unless I keep pulling off a last minute miracle. And unless Yuma, miracle aren’t very common for me.”</p><p>The saddest part how human she sounded. The words weren’t filter through paranoid or madness. They were spoken in purity. Like each word been contemplated over a long period of time. Carefully thought through, dissected, and phrase. I clueless what to do.</p><p>“Beside there already a ton of amazing duelist, would one more newbie actually mean anything? No, not really. Which is why I’m going become a doctor. Going save lives and attempt at make a real difference. Not sit around on the sideline and pray to god thing don’t go up in smoke.”</p><p>Sure we were love rival of sorts, but we had something. I don’t know if two of us ever consider friends. I still prefer think we share some bond together. Maybe just my imagination. Maybe I didn’t want an easy victory. Kotori and Yuma inseparably back on astral world. Going on dates, share panics, all the lovey junk. I might’ve been frustrated over it, yet even I found it somewhat adorable at times. Now hearing these word of surrender feel sickening. Taste of rotten now infest my mouth, stomach start feel squeezed.</p><p>I will always remember my last encounter with her. She didn’t do anything special. Merely gone up to cashier to buy her groceries. Left bit of cash let me afford few things. Gave a brief smile, wave hand, and walk out. Didn’t say a word whatsoever. Treated me as a bandage, peal me off as quick as possible. I should’ve made a last attempt, I should’ve follow, instead I remain frozen. An allow her to disappear with the crowd. Till becoming another face in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p>Yuma sit alone on top of his home roof. Resting in his pink and grey pajamas. Glare at the bright star above. He isn’t in deep thought, he merely wanted star at the beautiful sky. Subconsciously compares the tiny lights to fireflies. Eyes always swift to his left, always thinking Astral will prop up some mysterious way, only be disappointed. The blue ghost is gone forever. There wasn’t a single doubt. In similar situations from before, Yuma felt a connection between them even when far apart. This time around nothing. When looking deep inside he feel only a hollow void, a missing piece.</p><p>Recalls how silent dinner been these last few weeks. Quiet. Sure food tasty, home living these days, but nobody talks at the the table. Mom and dad can hardly mention a word without the older child quick to leave. Grandma gotten slow, really, slow. At time forgets what rooms she in. Not like Yuma doing much better. He doesn’t even bother communicating with anyone. After returning to earth nothing seem familiar. The filthy attic he calls a room no longer feels right. Atmosphere grown thick, air awfully dusty, items look misplace despite never being moved. Bed uncomfortable, as if he laying on broken glass. Of course, he hasn’t had a good night rest for long time. Now that another Kotori gone, another piece inside missing.</p><p>World feels so damn cold.</p><p>“YUMA!” Boy father yelled from the backyard. Jolly smile and a thumbs up.</p><p>“What’s happening dad?”</p><p>“I figure, you and I needed do some catching up. What’ya say kiddo? Wanna go on an adventure?”</p><p>Long ago the lighting hair boy would have rejoice. Probably jumped in the air shouting that famous quote before hugging his old man. That a long ago, that a different Yuma. “No... I’m good.” Answer, a leaf stroke his left cheek.</p><p>“...” Father honestly wasn’t expecting that. Almost heartbreaking hear the energy of his dear son be so dull. He did understand reason why. It a possible he never considered his son to take. “ I... See...”</p><p>“Just... leave me alone alright...”</p><p>Kazuma listen, but incapable of accepting such a request. His boy clearly suffering and he had no excuse back down. Not after being absent for over a decade. Then recall the golden necklace. “How about we get you a new jewelry. I have a new treasure I want show you.”</p><p>“No thanks, I’m not into fashion.” Yuma hand waved coldly.</p><p>“We can go camping in the park. Tell some scare folktale I learned from Africa. Trust me, they’ll make you pissed yourself.”</p><p>“Another time.”</p><p>“I like hear your adventures. We can do s’mores right here-”</p><p>That last one reminded him of his current predicament. Making him more frustrated than ever. “ENOUGH, OKAY.”</p><p>“Yuma, I... I just we to spent together like before-”</p><p>Yuma immediately jump down activating his duel-disc. He land on his feet, four meter from old man. Due to all the alethic training the pain a mild sore. He pay little attention to pain when challenging. “Let’s duel then, if you win you, we can go on whatever stupid hike you want. If I win, you leave me alone!”</p><p>The explorer ashamedly nodded at the request as he set he duel disc into action. Inside the daughter and mother look on at the duel taking place from a window. Little worried for the pink strip duelist.</p><p>They both shouted. “Duel!”</p><p>● Yuma<br/>
5 cards<br/>
4000LP</p><p>V</p><p>Kazuma<br/>
5 cards<br/>
4000LP</p><p>Turn-1</p><p> </p><p>Yuma doing waste a single breath. Immediately slam a spell to the field began the battle. Being driven by an urge to attack. “I’ll go first, by activating spell card ‘Onomatopaira’. By exchanging 1 card in my hand I can add ‘Zubaba Knight’ and ‘Gagaga Gardna’. I then normal summon ‘Zubaba Knight’, doing so slow me to self-resurrect Kageyokai.”</p><p> </p><p>Onomatopaira<br/>
(Spell/normal)<br/>
You can only activate 1 "Onomatopaira" per turn. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; add up to 2 of these monsters from your Deck to your hand (you cannot add 2 from the same category)<br/>
● 1 "Zubaba" monster<br/>
● 1 "Gagaga" monster<br/>
● 1 "Gogogo" monster<br/>
● 1 "Dododo" monster</p><p>Zubaba Knight<br/>
(Earth/Warrior/Level-3/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 900)<br/>
At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a face-up Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster.</p><p>
  
</p><p>KAGEYOKAI</p><p>(Dark/Zombie/Level-3/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)</p><p>When you normal summon level 4 or lower: You can special summon this card from your GY, if you do this card level becomes the same as the normal summon monster. When summon this way: banish this card when it leave the field. This card cannot be used as a synchro material.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, don’t tell- you can-“</p><p>“That right, I overlay three ‘Zubaba Knight’ and ‘Kageyokai’ to XYZ summon ’GAGAGA ELF’. Her arrival heal me for every card I currently hold. Since I got four that mean I get 800. Of course, I can also detach an overlay unit to add a ‘Rank up’ spell to my hand.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>GAGAGA Mystic Elf</p><p>(Dark/Spellcaster/Rank-3/XYZ/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000)<br/>
2 Level 3 monsters<br/>
When this card XYZ summon increase your LP by 200 for every card in your hand. Once per turn: You detach 1 XYZ Material from this card to add 1 ‘Onomat’ or ‘GAGAGA’ spell from deck to your hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Rank-Up...?”</p><p>“The world evolves after you disappear. I should know, I’ve been force face all of it. Again, and again, and again. Let show you a fraction of the hell I’ve been through! I active ‘OnomatoRank-up’ to advance my elf into ‘GAGAGA Cowboy’ in defense. Set a card face-down and detach 1 overlay unit to burn damage turn over.” XYZ material he detach was Zubaba Knight. Yuma drew a card in occurrence to spell effect. Father blast back a foot by the bullet rounds. Brew a firm expression, one barely resisting the desire smile at his father pain. He truly disgust with himself over that fact.</p><p> </p><p>Kazuma 4000LP-3200LP</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>OnomatoRank-up</p><p>(Spell/Normal)</p><p>Target 1 XYZ Monster you control; XYZ Summon from your Extra Deck that is」Rank higher than that monster you control、by using it as the XYZ Material。（XYZ Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster）If the XYZ Monster of the following it gain the appropriate effect：</p><p>"Zubaba" monster：Gain 400 ATK for every XYZ material on the field.</p><p>"Gagaga" monster：Draw 1 card.</p><p>"Gogogo" monster：Once per a turm this card cannot be destroyed（By battle or by card effect).</p><p>"Dododo" monster：This card can attack twin each battle phase.</p><p> </p><p>GAGAGA Cowboy<br/>
(Earth/Warrior/Rank-4/XYZ/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 2400)<br/>
2 Level 4 monsters<br/>
Once per turn: You can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card; apply this effect, depending on this card's battle position.* Attack Position: If this card attacks an opponent's monster this turn, it gains 1000 ATK and the opponent's monster loses 500 ATK, during the Damage Step only.* Defense Position: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.</p><p> </p><p>His older sister Kira and mother Mira watch the battle unfold. Watching from a second story window. They too stun at skill on display. It like seeing a firm diamond sparkling in dark night. One that finely polished after long a period. To Mira the complex tactic were uncharacteristic of her child. She recall a brief memory how difficult it was for boy understand mathematics and always forget the text on each card. Back then no matter how hard he try, dueling beyond boy comprehension. Now, present-wise, child a season pro.</p><p>Mother began to cry over realization what little time they’ve spent together. The weight in her knees grow heavier. Force them to collapse on the wood floor in misery. Desperate to hold back the dreadful tears. Refusing cry, thinking it be same as admit failure.</p><p> </p><p>Yuma<br/>
4000LP<br/>
4 Cards</p><p>VS</p><p>● Kazuma<br/>
5 Cards<br/>
3200LP</p><p> </p><p>The old explorer see the turmoil within his son. Honest smile to how far son has grown these passed few years. The experience could be summarized in that single turn. Both XYZ and rank-up on first turn quite impressive. This was indeed breathtaking. Drew his card lacking a care. Made a firm glance at the card freshly added. Barely gave a dull interest as he collect to the card. Noticing it a typical spell called ‘Gishki Aquamirror’.</p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>Gishki Aquamirror<br/>
(Spell/Ritual)<br/>
This card is used to Ritual Summon any "Gishki" Ritual Monster. You must tribute monster(s) from your field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can shuffle this card to the Deck add 1 "Gishki" Ritual Monster from your Graveyard to your hand.</p><p> </p><p>Without missing a beat eyes glazes back at his frustrated son. Man gave a soft sigh. “I end my turn.” He proclaim in a small giggle.</p><p> </p><p>● Yuma<br/>
4000LP<br/>
4 Cards</p><p>VS</p><p>Kazuma<br/>
6 Cards<br/>
3200LP</p><p> </p><p>“Argh...” Yuma didn’t enjoy the pacific move. It like man allowing himself be a punch bag. Like he wanted be rip to shred bit by bit. The self defeat down right pitiful. “I summon ‘DODODO Warrior’ from my hand, though without a cost it strength weaken. Before Cowboy switch to attack, I detach another overlay to inflict a second round.” It was a last ditch effort find some resolve. To push man on the edge prayer there be some reaction. Only find the process fruitless. It left a sour taste in his mouth.</p><p>Kazuma 2400LP-1600LP</p><p> </p><p>DODODO Warrior<br/>
(Earth/Warrior/Level-6/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 900)<br/>
(ATK 1800)<br/>
You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing, but its original ATK becomes 1800. If this card attacks, card effects that activate in your opponent's Graveyard are negated, until the end of the Damage Step.</p><p> </p><p>[Automatic error/duel terminated]</p><p>Despite getting push back from the intense bullet. Father remain in a neutral position. Like he held no really value to fight. See the his opponent lack strength to battle was last straw. “DAMNIT!” Boy yelled as he deactivated his disk. Monsters vanished into smoke, momentarily growing at the duelist pain. Aforementioned duelist slammed both knees to solid ground. Hand repeatedly bash ground relentlessly. Wasn’t bother by either the pain nor blood he the task cause. The realization over how the fruitless the goal of winning an unearned victory just too much. It be like attempting to race a snail. Pointless, absolutely pointless.</p><p>Former adventure stood still as his son continued beat the grassy. Screaming like a wild dog. It painfully watch, but didn’t intervene for a while. Knowledge that least half this unfathomable suffering is credit to him. Deep down regret not truly fighting, alas due to noble nature incapable hitting an defenseless foe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You may be wondering, about the fan card, I want try adding some my artwork to help my work stand out. That said, I didn’t if I should’ve only done the art or whole card. So I decide go with The latter. If you desire more artwork or stuff on characters please say so.Still comment below if you want this or any other my story be upload sooner. There a few ideas I like to add, and plot points to add, but that for later. So I still like keep developing this story.  For now, I hope I gave you a good enough story to ignore the bullshit going on. </p><p>See’ ya later folks.- Drasknes44376</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Enemy Strikes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a darken, the final week before summer ended. Rio started night doing lot shopping with close friends. Eventually something felt... off, really off. Like a pair eye watching. Without warning separated from the group. She walked alone nearly an hour down many crook corners. Tried seem ignorant to the feeling. It only when the area empty she finally turn around. </p><p>“Alright. I know your there. So what your deal?” She demanded with a furious grin.</p><p>“My name matter not. I came to battle, nothing more.” The stranger six foot tall wearing most bizarre clothing. Skin illuminating pale blue. Eyes Dark red without any irises or pupils or spark. Holding an iron sword like duel disk high above him. Aqua woman needn’t more information. He clearly one of the bastards who harmed Bronk. That alone is a death sentence.</p><p>“DUEL” They both yelled began the match.</p><p>● Rio<br/>5 cards<br/>4000LP</p><p>V</p><p>Modi<br/>5 cards<br/>4000LP</p><p>Turn-1</p><p>“Lady first, big boy. Don’t worry I won’t take long. I active the field spell ‘Winter Wasteland’. I set 1 monster and 3 Face-Down.” The Winter duelist made the swift moves. Her first turn last merely a minute at most. </p><p>Winter Wasteland<br/>(Spell/Field)<br/>All Water Monster(s) on the field gain 200ATK. All non-Water Monster(s) lose 500ATK. Once during either player turn: you can negate the destruction 1 Water Monster (by battle or by effect) till the End Phase. Once per a turn: Banish 1 Water XYZ Monster in your GY and Special Summon 1 Water Monster from your Deck who level equal or lower then Banish Monster Rank.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>“We must not waste the opportunity to strike!</p><p> </p><p>“Brother.”</p><p>“What is it Magni? Can’t you see we are midst of urgent matters?”</p><p>“Is Yuma not a worthy foe?”</p><p>“Indeed, he is a challenge we are destined overtake for our lord Cipher.”</p><p>“But as you are now, you are too meek. The warrior before me is comparable to a single ant. Your obviously still suffering the wounds Vector inflicted. </p><p>“I... I see... It would be foolish to assume such a fool like myself could win...”</p><p>“We require prove of your current abilities. Otherwise, you’re asking us to follow on blind faith alone when we are barely capable stand on our knees.”</p><p>“Apologies, I didn’t mean to offend. The pain suffer from them overtook my sanity. Allow me to prove my skills are valid. If not, given recent act, denial be understandable.”</p><p>“Arise brother, needn’t feel defeat. All we request is a single victory. Victory from a challenging opponent of course. That should be enough evidence to valid my strenght.”</p><p>“Indeed. I will uncover and surpass. Then you shalln’t waste worries on me moment longer.”</p><p>X</p><p>Rio<br/>0 cards<br/>4000LP</p><p>V</p><p>● Modi<br/>6 cards<br/>4000LP</p><p>Turn-2</p><p> </p><p>“Pure defense? Have you no shame child?”</p><p>“I call on ‘Conquestike Wolf’, and like any warrior their not far from their brethren. With the arrival of a second alley, I sacrifice the two bring forth a mightier beast. A sharp fang creature of thunder: ‘Conquestike Cobra’!”</p><p> </p><p>Conquestike Wolf<br/>(Light/Thunder/Level-4/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1100)<br/>When this card normal summon: You can Special Summon 1 ‘Conquestike Wolf’ from your Deck. If this and another ‘Conquestike Wolf’ in your GY: You can Banish this card and shuffle the other ‘Conquestike Wolf’, then add 1 a different ‘Conquestike Wolf’ from your Deck to your hand. Cannot be use as a Synchro Material.</p><p> </p><p>Conquestike Cobra<br/>(Light/Thunder/Rank-4/XYZ/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1300)<br/>2 Level 4 Thunder Monsters<br/>Once per a turn: Detach 1 XYZ Material from this card and target 1 another monster on the field, it loss 500ATK and this card gain 500ATK. If this card was XYZ Summon using 2 Monsters with the same name, it gain the following effect:<br/>●When this card destroys a monster by inflict 800 damage to your opponent.</p><p> </p><p>“SO PREDICTABLE! I ACTIVE THE TRAP COUNTER ‘RANK CHAIN REACTION’! TO CHEAP ‘ICE PRINCESS ZEREORT’ TO THE FIELD!” X “</p><p>“What? You dare use the cowardice act of trick attempt best me!”</p><p>“You bet! Also Field Spell Effect should tip the scale a little further. Sorry pal, but next time don’t be so transparent.”</p><p> </p><p>Rank Chain Reaction<br/>(Trap/Counter)<br/>When your opponent XYZ Summon a Monster Special 1 XYZ Monster from your Extra Deck that 1 Rank higher, then attach this card to that Monster as an XYZ Material (This is treated as an XYZ Summon).</p><p>Ice Princess Zereort<br/>(Water/Winged-Beast/Level-5/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)<br/>(ATK 2700)<br/>2 Level 5 Winged Beast-Type monsters<br/>You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0.</p><p>Conquestike Cobra<br/>(Current ATK 1700)</p><p> </p><p>“I activate ‘Rush Reckless Thunder Strike’ to increase Cobra. A small token aide the the tides of battle.”</p><p>“Do the math, your worm still too weak.”</p><p>“Correct, which is why I am thank Cobra has power to steal strength. As well as deal extra pain after a monster destruction!”</p><p>“Damn!”</p><p> </p><p>Rush Reckless Thunder Strike<br/>(Spell/Quick-Play)<br/>All Thunder Monster you control gain 600 ATK until the end of this turn. You can Banish this card from, expect the turn this card was activated, all Thunder Monster you control gain 600 ATK until the end of this turn.</p><p>Conquestike Cobra<br/>(Current ATK 2800)</p><p>Ice Princess Zereort<br/>(Current ATK 2200)</p><p>Rio 4000LP - 3400LP</p><p> </p><p>“Is what is I would say if that attack wasn’t obvious.” Snow girl stated with a smirk. Once the smoke clear it reveal the monster still alive. </p><p>“I... End my turn.” The warrior said reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Pathetic, Modi getting </p><p> </p><p>● Rio<br/>1 cards<br/>3400LP</p><p>V</p><p>Modi<br/>3 cards<br/>4000LP</p><p>Turn-3</p><p> </p><p>“Now since ‘Ice Princess’ survive, she’ll show you the power of winter. Detaching 1 overlay unit I am able freeze that snake into a harmless popsicle.” </p><p>The snake flesh solid soon becoming frozen to it core.</p><p> </p><p>“Next I activate ‘Ice From Winter Snow’ to Sacrifice her Special Summon ‘Aurora Wing’ from my deck. I also banish her from my Graveyard to call on my girl ‘Blizzard Falcon’. Who automatically deals you major damages upon arrival.”</p><p> </p><p>Conquestike Cobra<br/>(Current ATK 0)</p><p>Ice From Winter Snow<br/>(Spell/Normal)<br/>Tribute 1 Rank-4 or higher Water XYZ Monster with XYZ Material(s) you control, then Special Summon 1 Water Monster equal number of Material(s) it had. You cannot Special Monster expect Water XYZ Monster(s) for rest of this turn.</p><p>Aurora Wing<br/>(Water/Winged-Beast/Level-4/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1600)<br/>(Current ATK 1400)<br/>When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. You can only use the effect of "Aurora Wing" once per turn.</p><p>Blizzard Falcon<br/>(Water/Winged-Beast/Level-4/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1500)<br/>(Current ATK 1700)<br/>If this card's current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can inflict 1500 damage to your opponent. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. You can only use the effect of "Blizzard Falcon" once per turn.</p><p> </p><p>A large gust of wind hell Modi down. Ices blades tear the skin forcing a drips of blood. </p><p> </p><p>Modi 4000LP - 2500LP</p><p> </p><p>“Now for my show stopper I overlay both level-4 ‘Blizzard Falcon’ and ‘Aurora Wing’ to XYZ Summon ‘Ice Beast Zerofyne’. One overlay unit to not only render your monster powerless, also increase her own.”</p><p>Another harsh blizzard cover the field. </p><p>“It over.”</p><p>“This is for Bronk! ‘Ice Beast Zerofyne’ would you please?”</p><p> </p><p>Ice Beast Zerofyne<br/>(Water/Winged-Beast/Rank-4/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2200)<br/>(ATK 2800)<br/>2 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters<br/>Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent currently controls, and if you do, this card gains 300 ATK for each face-up card currently on the field, except this card (these effects are applied until your next Standby Phase).</p><p> </p><p>Modi 2500LP - 300LP</p><p>Rio, and two comrades were absolutely shocked. Was there a glitch in the system? An error in the calculation? Was cheating involved? How the hell was there still life point remain? Not much, but still enough life point to survive this turn. </p><p>“Not quite. See ‘Ice Beast Zerofyne’ can only affect the field effects.”</p><p>Suddenly the secret reveal. Rio monster at 2800, while the opposing monster no protection at all. Normally an uninterrupted attack would’ve end the duel right. Yet, ‘Rush Reckless Thunder Strike’ was capable use it ability off the field. Cause it not on the field Spell Card was immune to the negation effect. That gave a boost of 600ATK. Which provide a small window that reduce that damage to 2200 slightly less than the remaining 2500. That mean there be accurate 300LP leftover. </p><p>“Incredible brother.” Mangi comment in relief.</p><p>“Perhaps Modi isn’t hopeless.” Vidar remark calmly.</p><p>Aqua hair student frustrated. She wanted end this punk right then and there. Unfortunately she fate play another twisted joke. Shut both eye when ending the turn. </p><p>Rio<br/>0 cards<br/>3400LP</p><p>V</p><p>● Modi<br/>4 cards<br/>300LP</p><p>Turn-4</p><p> </p><p>“I yet again bring forth ‘Conquestike Wolf’ which calls a second brother. Next I discard ‘Conquestike Fox’ summon two other. Now with might beyond light I overlay both Conquestike set to allow a monster of unparalleled power enter the field. Number 91: Conquestike Spark Dragon!”</p><p>Rio didn’t know what more horrifying. Facing off against another number monster or fact it so danger it restriction need more then 2 monsters. What worsen her, what cause she knew what ‘Number 91’ suppose to look like and this different. Sure it familiar, however the never ending beast appear corrupted or broken. Serpent body look crack and metallic. Eye darker than the night. All light in the area flick wildly out of control. Ground felt softer than a marshmallow. Like mere existence causing harm to world at large.</p><p> </p><p>Conquestike Fox<br/>(Light/Thunder/Level-4/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 400)<br/>(ATK 1000)<br/>If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card. You can discard this card; add up to 2 "Thunder Dragon" from your Deck to your hand, must have a Thunder monster to resolve this effect. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material.</p><p>Number 91: Conquestike Spark Dragon<br/>(Light/Thunder/Rank-4/XYZ/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)<br/>(ATK 2200)<br/>2+ Level 4 Thunder Monsters<br/>Once per turn, during Main Phase if you control 2 or more Thunder Monster with the same in your hand, you can attach 1 those monster to this card as an XYZ Material. Once per turn, you can activate 1 of these effects:<br/>● Detach 3 XYZ Materials from this card; destroy all other Special Summon Monsters with less ATK on the field, Inflict 200 to your opponent for each card destroy by this effect.<br/>● Detach 5 XYZ Materials from this card; destroy all cards your opponent controls, Inflict 500 to your opponent for each card destroy by this effect.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause I have two ‘Conquestike Coyote’, I can attach 1 to it an fifth overlay unit. Now I can use it true power. I detach all five Overlay. Now with Spark Dragon wraith capable of eliminating. Thunder over charge!”</p><p>All Rio defends were destroyed in the timespan it for a eye to blank. Each one immediately flood by an electric untamable force. Field Spell, Monster, set card all reduce to dust. Each one expose into a violent light. Due Field Spell destruction electric serpent regains it lost strength. Blasting her with force a thousand heated needle. Although Rio wasn’t distress by the turn out. Intense pain from the new wounds? Indeed. Yet her spirit too steel be injuries. In fact she seem most jovial about it.</p><p>“You set off my second face-down ‘Trip Cage Trap’ and seal your fate.” Said spark a vicious grin. Showing off her own floating effect. As multiple chain pierce monster metal skin and wire flesh. Pulling it towards her side. Now in her use to strike.</p><p> </p><p>Rio 3200LP - 1700LP</p><p>Trip Cage Trap<br/>(Trap/Normal)<br/>If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect; <br/>● Take control of 1 card from your opponent control.<br/>● Special Summon 1 Monster from your opponent GY, or activate 1 Trap or Spell from your opponent GY.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit.” Modi scowl.</p><p>The winter duelist grow cocky. Having victory in sights, found need to truly mock this foe. She wanted this victory hurt deeply. “Go on and end-“</p><p>Suddenly to Rio dismay the serpent illuminated as an energy engulf the cage beast. Beast skin slowly crackle off til reveal a another beast underneath. </p><p>“I overlay my capture number to Null XYZ summon a monster beyond sanctuary of human understanding. Destroy all who opposes our might ‘Number N91: Conquestike Thunder Dragon! Thunder Annihilation!”</p><p>“WH-</p><p>Rio 0LP</p><p> </p><p>Modi look at girl final face-down. Call was the basic trap ‘Void Trap Hole’. Counter to monster effect, if she used this card instead the duel gone her favor. Clear Rio broken heart cloud girl judgment. Cause child think it be justice use the enemy monster against themselves. Despite mental state being shaken, she fought hard and strike fierce. The warrior pride couldn’t accept this victory. Not under these term.</p><p> </p><p>Void Trap Hole<br/>(Trap/Counter)<br/>When your opponent Special Summons a monster(s) with 2000 or more ATK: Negate the effects of 1 of those monsters with 2000 or more ATK, and if you do, destroy it.</p><p>His allies gather close to him clapping sarcastically. Obviously furious with the results. “I suppose you’re going face Yuma now? Well, I wish you good fortune.” Leader scowl. It may not be the path he wished, or move he prefer, still man word is law. To broke an agreement is unforgivable. It be the ultimate betrayal who they are. To what they stand for.</p><p>“Nay.”</p><p>“Excuse me, but we agreed you were allow to duel him if you manage get a win.”</p><p>“Do not be fool Vidar, my Victory purely a factor of luck and luck alone. A true victory is an honest victory. An only a honest victory is true. I need to grow, I need practice, and I need challenge myself again.” The giant tilled his head down, glare direct at the unconscious enemy. This time not with turmoil or disgust, but respect. “Thank you for the enlightenment warrior. Do sleep well.”</p><p>Modi then walked off into shadow once more. Down filthy alley shadows where he vanish into the night. When man disappeared it summon a sign of relief. Knowing there a little more time prep. A little more time fix the flaws. Of course one issue needed tenting towards. Group look glaze move to Hoenir help heal situation.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry, that too complicates for my skills. Although I can soften of presents.” Hoenir remarks palms glowing as hand peel Rio consciousness.</p><p>“What you mean soften? Didn’t you say the mind a little beyond you?”</p><p>“Yes and no. Why Loki, hand down would’ve been better handle for this task. I however, can effect the senses that regard our presences. Make where she will remember her duel, but not her opponent. Furthermore, if the girl read about us or hears us on the news, she only be capable to recall bare minimum information.Sorta like when detective overlook crime evidence?”</p><p>“I suppose that could work, but what if our existence crosses her path later on? What if she meets us again?”</p><p>“She considered it a brief pass. Nothing more. Although it will weaken over time. Hopefully we’ll be underway by then.”</p><p>“What about Numbers? A Number still involved and Rio far too experience to overlook such details.”</p><p>“Easy we just connect it to another duel involving number.”</p><p>“Good.” Vidar looked up at the night star fill sky. “Of course Modi a recklessly cannon. We have act faster than expected. Is everyone ready process with Project Sol?” His small army nods at the question as they separated carry out their plan. Somewhere beyond the city limits a pack of hunger wolf howls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m going be honest, I couldn’t remember half the “main characters” in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Especially Tori who just there to support Yuma. They all felt like one-off rival the show decided kept  around because Yuma needed people to talk to besides Astral. Flip, Cathy are the only names I actually recall, because two had SOME development over the show. She did very little outside of being a spectator, even then her lines were “Go Yuma.”</p><p>Anna felt like a real character. Had a background, development, fun personality. She even had her own twisted sense ethics to loves. </p><p>Also their parallel in their decks. Yuma cards is a childish fantasy deck. Consistent of castles, wizards, and knights. Focus mainly on supporting weaker monsters. His ace is a defenses monsters, design to protect other. </p><p>Anna cards are much more grounded. Utilizing primarily mundane and gigantic trains. Which tosses weaker monsters away to summon powerful monster. Her ace is an offensive brawler, a tank made to strike the adversary.</p><p>So I want a little story on this ship. Also story an epilogue. Similar to season three of Vrain. It just here to give my own personal head cannon ending. I want stay bit vague on what happened prior this story. Cause let face it. That Yu-Gi-Oh! It love be as vague. Still enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>